


[翻译] Evolution | 进化论

by Asternica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Chronic Anxiety (Mild), Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asternica/pseuds/Asternica
Summary: Draco Malfoy被判保释三年，在这期间他必须要像麻瓜一样生活。他的魔杖被锁了起来，本人也被禁止踏足英国魔法界，直到Hermione Granger替他保住了一份在傲罗储藏室的工作。初级傲罗Harry Potter经常去找Draco领任务用品，学习西班牙语课程，看着他痛苦却坚定地适应没有魔法的生活...同时也爱上了这个或许已经脆弱到无法回应他的爱意的人。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	[翻译] Evolution | 进化论

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Evolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8793928) by [Pie (potteresque_ire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potteresque_ire/pseuds/Pie). 

> 作者notes:  
这是写给Knowmefirst的猫头鹰信件，来自LiveJournal上2016 hd_owlpost活动。感谢Fantasyfiend09细致又非常有帮助的校阅。任何遗留下的错误都属于我。
> 
> 译者notes:  
H/D无差，但存在地位不对等，还请注意  
本文有少量关于原创角色药物过量和滥交的描述，原创角色单箭头  
有关于轻微心理疾病的描写

1.

**一个人需要身体力行，耗费数年的时间研究大量堆叠的地层，观察海浪把古老的岩石侵蚀消磨、再将新的沉积岩创造，才可领悟到关于时间流逝的道理，理解这些存留在我们身边的、时光刻下的纪念碑。**

**—— 查尔斯 达尔文《物种起源》**

**智者说...**

Harry一跨过门槛，那首歌就又飘进了他的耳朵里。自从Draco接管了傲罗司的储藏室，这段旋律就一直在这里飘荡。悦耳悠扬，是一支上了年纪的歌谣；钢琴的奏鸣声在魔法噼里啪啦的干扰下依旧清晰可辨。Harry想，不知道知道它是被谁带到这里，静待被时光埋葬的。他想，不知道智者究竟说些了什么，但可惜整首歌只有那三个字他能听得分明。

他想，Draco会不会知道，这是一首属于他的歌。

Harry还会想到他走过的曲折回旋的走廊，还有走廊尽头和它一样狭窄的房间。他会想，这房间最初是否就是一条不在建设计划当中的岔路，是个建筑师的失误或者玩笑。

他会想，Draco过去是否能想象得到，这间屋子会是他的办公室——尽管一样不被欢迎，但现在它是整个英国魔法界仅存的对Malfoy这个姓氏开放的地方。

Harry又觉得Draco最好永远都不要想到这些。

他转过最后一个拐角，一颗玻璃球滚了过来。他用靴子将它挡下来停稳。玻璃球内的烟雾是纯白色的；它主人的记忆力一定完美无瑕。他把它捡起来，他把它放在掌心，边掂着边继续向前走。记忆球安安稳稳的光芒点亮了Harry四周的灰尘，在他身边洒下柔和的白色光晕。

储藏室一如既往的处在一片有序的混乱中。灰白的木质隔墙神秘又毫无规律地耸立在房间的各处，地板在最为神秘难测的地方卷曲剥落。在他的左侧，几只大型的衣橱被横着堆叠起来，各种奇奇怪怪的东西从几扇打开的柜门里涌出来倾落在地板上。房间的深处和右侧排满了高达天花板的架子。一把梯子紧靠着角落里的一张桌子，上面摆着厚厚的一摞羊皮纸，旁边是一团麻瓜的电线，一盏台灯，和一套由墨水和羽毛笔组成的书写用具。却不见一人。

Harry把电线扫到一边，拿记忆球在空出来的一小块木质桌面上轻叩了几下。

印刷的纸张和羊皮纸哗哗啦啦地响了一阵，然后Draco的脸从桌子后面露了出来。

“晚上好。”他的嗓音因为太久没说话而有点发涩，眼里带着茫然，仿佛是沉浸在自己的世界里太久。他伸出一只手，先把一页羊皮纸和一本《物种起源》丢在那堆电线上，再支撑着自己从地上站起来。被Draco当宝贝的那张加拉巴戈斯群岛的明信片从书里露出一个小角，卡片上鲜艳明亮的红橙相间的羽毛是这间屋子里仅有的色彩。

Draco摘下眼镜，站直身子，拍了拍自己周身。灰尘随着他的动作飞扬起来，试图寻找更好的落脚的地方。

“_Buenas tardes._” Harry微笑着把记忆球朝Draco抛过去。手上永久性的震颤并没有妨碍后者凭借完美的找球手反射接住它。他的物理性抖动和受损的视力都是拘留室里那次几乎致命的袭击所造成的后果，一份由那些认为自己被Malfoy家背叛了的食死徒们送上的厚礼。只有Draco活着走出了圣芒戈；与他的父母一起被发现的还有一支装了生死水的大型烧瓶。 (*下午好)

Harry在心里默默地记住下次要带一只训练用的飞贼过来。Weasley家随便哪个老旧的都可以。它会不会——能不能——像Harry带过来的那些西语课本一样受欢迎呢？Draco两个月都不到就学完了整个一年级的内容，并且不知为何选了Harry当他的口语会话伙伴。这不是很正常吗，Harry想。毕竟他们的办公室之间只隔了三道门……

于是他们又开始从头介绍自己，用_¿__Cómo está usted?_互相问候，握手致意。他们邀请对方共进晚餐，一起看电影；陪伴彼此去百货商店甚至医院。他们作为室友一同拟定过搬家的计划。在西班牙语里他们说过的，做过的，比在英语里多了太多。 (*你好吗)

也许有一天，他们会一起去**加拉巴戈斯群岛**。

Draco正来回转动着手里那颗记忆球，检视着它。“哦，这一颗啊。”他眯眼瞧着玻璃球壁上某个具有辨识性的特征，可能是一道刻痕吧。“它已经坏掉了。可怜的家伙，总是想跑掉。”他心不在焉地把它朝衣橱前的那堆混乱扔了过去。

玻璃球落到了杂物堆的顶上，先是磕磕绊绊的滚动了几下，然后才屈服于重力的召唤落到地板上。与地面相撞的时候它突然变得鲜红，接着又开始转动起来，滑过整个房间，又冲着走廊奔了过去。Harry伸手去拿他的魔杖，准备用咒语把它召唤回来，但他注意到了Draco脸上希冀的神情。就好像他希望这颗记忆球能够逃走也有能力遗忘，纵使那曲折的走廊不会给它任何离开的机会。

Harry又把手放回了衣袋里。

“今天我有什么能为你效劳的？”Draco把原本属于他，现在却被一条飞行毯占领的椅子推到一边。台灯发出的光亮昏黄轻柔，轻触着他的脸颊，顺着他的头发流淌下来。苍白的发丝松散但依旧在灯光里闪着微光。

这让Harry又开始幻想。他想像着那皮肤会有多么温暖，头发又该多么柔软......

这一次，他告诉自己，Harry，该停止胡思乱想了。他翻腾口袋找出今早Robards授权给他的那卷清单。

“签出用品。”

他的队伍被派去中国查处一个非法杂交繁殖火龙的窝点，卷轴上列出的是他需要的物资清单。不是武器、魔药或者现金这类生死攸关的东西；魔法部绝不会把它们交到一个前黑巫师手里，何况后者连进出魔法部的办公场所都要受到监督，这类任务则主要由在三扇门外工作的傲罗们来执行。一个还在三年保释期内的前黑巫师。这间储藏室负责的是那些在街上也买得到的商品，那些，如果再考虑一下——甚至三番五次思考之后——会觉得没准有用的东西；那些在另一种意义上难以入手的东西，比如麻瓜产品；还有其它在清洁工的橱柜或者......楼梯下的碗柜里该有的东西。

Draco把卷轴接过来，在桌子上展开，用两只麻瓜的固线器压住它的两端。他本能地伸手去取他的眼镜但又生生止住了自己的动作。

“**五**小瓶珍珠粉末？”刚看到第一项他就不可思议地问道，“Robards想让你干什么，色诱一条中国火球龙吗？”

这已经不是第一次Draco在读清单时正确地猜到他们的任务内容了。不，Harry不是要去色诱一条龙，但他要诱导它们降低警惕。据说珍珠粉末对天生喜爱珍珠的中国火球龙有类似于信息素的作用。Harry只能抬起双手，无声的恳求他**“不要再问了我不想说谎”**。

“机密情报。”

“就好像你的表情透露得还不够多一样，”Draco嘀咕着但还是放过了Harry。相识至今，他早该知道Harry在说谎这方面相当没用。但他可能不知道的是，Harry在对其他人说谎的时候就没那么大障碍。他的手指在纸上起舞，轻敲在每一行字上，目光向下滑动，同时轻声回复单子上的要求。“这个，确实有。这个，也有。这个，嗯哼。这个......”

直到一个条目止住了他的动作。他抬起头。“他们现在付你多少薪水来着？”

Harry知道它背后隐含的意思——**这真的值得你赌上生命吗？**——，他只是耸了耸肩。他已经相当擅长用漠不关心的耸肩来回复每一个这么问他的人了。

换句话说，“每一个人”指的就只有这位Draco Malfoy。

Harry自己也思考过这个问题。

那些会毫不犹豫甘为正义冒生命危险的人，往往会使爱他们的人一次次地质问，正义是否真的值得他们献出生命。也许在爱着他们的人眼里，失去挚爱的风险几乎大到成了避无可避的现实。Ron辞职就是因为，据他自己说，他无法再忍受那些连夜打包行李的夜晚里他母亲的目光里写满的疑问和指责，尽管有些问题她已不会再问了。有时候即使是Hermione也无法控制住自己，而且现在他已经是她的未婚夫了......

纵使如此，也从来都没有人这样问过Harry。

他明白为什么。连他都很少思考这个问题。没有人能够阻止他对抗黑巫师。这已经被写在他的命运里了；那就是他与生俱来的使命。

但他还是......

Draco为他的沉默叹了一口气。“看来你很自信喽？”

自信？梅林啊，才不是。Harry从没有去过亚洲。他完全不知道那边的支援是什么样子。最重要的是，这次也没有Ron陪着他了。他的新搭档，Michael，毕业于伊法魔尼，被选中的理由就是他不会拍Harry的马屁。

那个Michael, 甚至都没见过战争是什么样子。

“怕极了，”Harry承认。他曾面对许多恐惧，但从未对任何人承认过。上一次，谈到恐惧这个话题时，他说，_Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad._ **我害怕黑暗。**

那时，Draco语调轻柔地，不带丝毫讽刺或怀疑地这样回答他。

_¿De verdad? Yo también ._

**是吗？我也是。**

这间屋子里藏着某些特别的事物，破碎的歌谣，一盏台灯，和盘旋起舞的灰尘......

还有他面前的脸庞，苍白，傲慢，满是担忧。

“很好，我就爱听你这么说。”Harry的坦白和Draco的回答中间夹了段短暂的沉默；Draco似乎也被Harry用母语说话时的坦诚吓到了。但他又微笑起来，眯起眼睛，故意拖腔拖调地加上一句，“原来天选之子也跟我们这些凡人一样，不知道自己在做什么呐，真令我倍感欣慰。”

那听上去就像是过去的他会说的话，但他的眉毛忘记挑起来了。Draco已经生疏了。Harry已经太久太久没听到他用这种口气说话，以至于他的大脑都难以决定他是想瞪眼还是微笑。

于是他两个都做了。

他们对上了彼此的目光。Harry不知道他们这样站着凝视了对方多久，直到Draco的嘴唇开始颤抖，然后猛地冲向了梯子。他把梯子推到桌子后面好爬上去，避开Harry就仿佛逃离火焰。他哆哆嗦嗦紧攥着横杆，梯子的接合点在摇晃中吱呀作响。

有那么一刻，整间屋子里寂静得只能模模糊糊地听见Draco在上面的喘息声。Harry的心脏在胸腔里疯狂地跳动，那支情歌的余韵渐弱成沙沙作响的流水声，然后回到开头，智者再次说起那神秘难辨的箴言。梯子又吱吱嘎嘎地响了起来，四小瓶珍珠粉末坠落到Draco的桌子上。

Harry在小瓶子滚下桌子前接住了他们。玻璃瓶里的粉色粉末折射出虹色的光芒，呼应着扶着桌面平复呼吸的Draco的脸颊。他还在因为之前的爬上爬下而气喘，仿佛一条离了水的鱼。他的确是，当他再没有魔杖的帮助来做这些事情。Harry移开了目光，用这种温和的方式试图为他提供一些隐私。桌子上**《物种起源》**的封面吸引了他的注意：它已经被磨损得起了毛边，书角上Hermione Granger的署名也已经褪色。书下压着的羊皮纸上精细地描绘了两幅动物的形象，箭头标注出他们共通的身体结构。其中一只是个护树罗锅，另一只，标签上写着“竹节虫”[1]，看上去就像一个被快火烤过的护树罗锅。

Harry见过许多这样的速写图：一对相似的生物，一个是魔法生物，另一个是麻瓜动物。他曾经问过关于它们的问题，但Draco什么都不说。当时Harry说出口的疑问是，既然保密法对魔法生物没有任何意义，为什么麻瓜世界却很少目击到它们呢？

之后Harry才意识到这并不是他止不住的胡思乱想里唯一值得思考的问题。如果魔法生物也需要有魔力的环境才能繁衍生息呢？如果它们绝对无法在可怕的、没有魔力的环境里生存呢？如果......

Draco受到的惩罚，那将他驱逐出魔法界、收走并锁起他的魔杖的决定，比人们想得要严苛得多呢？

幸好Draco和Harry一样，都不是读心者。现在他终于直起了身子，开始皱着眉研究那四管玻璃瓶，双臂交叉，防备重得仿佛那几个瓶子随时都会长出腿来逃之夭夭。

“少了一瓶。看来我到底还是得为你的死负责了。”他又试着用那种懒洋洋的口气说话，但眉毛还是不见扬起来。

同样不见的是他的活力，还有自信。

过去的Draco是个彻头彻尾的小混蛋，但当时的他生气勃勃，**充满活力**。Harry觉得他想看到更多那样的他。他也学着Draco的样子，抱住胳膊皱起眉头，好像他也在为那管跑路的珍珠粉末烦恼一样。“可惜了。我还以为你喜欢我呢，Draco。”

Draco的反应就像是有一只蜘蛛从天花板上落下来还咬了他一口一样。他被吓得后退了一步。椅子刮出一阵刺耳的响声，飞毯砰地掉在地板上，桌子上的羽毛笔筒岌岌可危地晃了晃。

“可惜了，我也是。不......”过去的Draco被这讽刺的小玩笑唤醒了，但他磕磕巴巴的话还没说完声音就已经低得像背景里的音乐，模糊得再难以听清了。自从他们开始定期在储藏室里见面就是这个样子了；Draco面对Harry的刺激——Harry怀疑其实这无关他自己——总是会不可避免、肉眼可见地情绪失控。

这就显得Harry对Draco说的话更不公平了。

通过调情。如果Harry真的知道怎么调情的话。他叹了口气，决定放弃这个话题，不再去瞎想句尾勉强能捕捉到的那个“不”字。Draco跟别人住在一起了，Hermione之前说过的。她拜访过Draco的麻瓜生活——包括他的公寓，尽管她拒绝透露当时的情况——而Harry都不被允许陪他短短的走到他每天坐车回家的地铁站。他们的互动被严格地限制在这个沾满灰尘、假装自己是一个房间的死胡同里。有一次Draco说漏嘴了，提到他会做两人份的晚餐......

“不如我们就签出五瓶珍珠粉末吧？它们本来就是一次性用品，没有人会追踪它们的去向的。”

“那不符合规章制度。”Draco的声音还有些虚弱。

**规章制度**。**规章制度**意味着Draco需要就短缺的问题给采购部一个解释，而那些人从不会给谁好脸色看，更别说是一个连一枚铜纳特都不被允许带在身上的人了。**规章制度**意味着Draco需要去财务部走一趟，而那里的人至今还在散布有关Malfoy庄园地下藏着黑魔法物品的谣言。

Draco被驱逐出他自己的家——英国魔法界在魔法部管辖下的每一条街道，每一幢楼房——除了一只装着麻瓜衣服和洗漱包的手提箱以外身无长物。

“你知道我对规章制度的态度。”Harry把单子掉了个方向，抓过一只插在墨水瓶里的羽毛笔。他写下了**5**。

Draco看着Harry又沿着他写下的字描了一遍，加粗它的轮廓，然后又用折线在它四周绘出爆炸的形状，好像那字被**霹雳爆炸**击中了一样。”最好在旁边签上你的名字证明不是我写的，“片刻之后Draco说，笑容终于缓缓绽开，他的声音也变得更平稳，更坚强。

Harry咧嘴笑着，炫耀似的签了字。”我就知道总有一天你会来找我要签名的。“

“你傻了吧。”这一回Draco记得挑起了眉毛，但他没再说什么。他从桌子下面扯出一个Tesco的塑料袋，把单子上列出的东西一一装进去。先是珍珠粉末，紧接着是竹子做的窥镜，一条玉坠，还有一对双向镜。然后他从橱柜的抽屉里取出了一个，最贴切的形容大概是武装到鼻子的中世纪头盔......如果戴它的人是匹诺曹的话。

“认真的吗。”Draco咕哝着在刚刚那个让他询问Harry的薪水的条目旁打了个勾。

Harry用魔杖来把头盔缩小。看到一件盔甲出现在任务用品的清单上总归让人有点心神不宁，不管它的作用有多么次要或者看起来有多么可笑。他装出一个轻松的微笑。“下一个变装派对的主角是我没跑了。”

这个玩笑开得有点过了。Draco的目光突然尖锐起来。

Harry不自在地动了动脚。

“你的**机密情报**还不知道？”Draco的低语听上去更像是被欺骗的难过而非指责。“还是说你**真的**不知道？”

“知道什么？”

“这个头盔。他们为什么把它给你。”

如果这么问他的是其他人，哪怕是Hermione，他都会说是。“不，”他呼出一口气，“我不知道。”

Draco向桌子靠过去，靠着手支撑自己的重量。然后他终于抬起头，捏了捏自己的鼻梁，目光锁定Harry。

“他们连这种事都不告诉你，却还指望你去跟那些它们战斗？是穷奇。”他的声音更小了。“身体像老虎。牙又长又尖。还有翅膀。叫声像狗一样？”

Harry摇了摇头。

Draco叹了口气，向走廊的另一边射去一道厌恶的目光，指责的对象被直接延伸到余下的整个魔法部了。“它是......你要去的地方最凶狠的生物之一。据说它会把好人的鼻子咬下来。”

Harry松了一口气，才发觉自己自己之前一直紧绷着神经。只是他的鼻子而已，这不算什么。他面对过比这可怕千百倍的东西。也许Robards只是为了开个玩笑才把它列到了清单里。毕竟，如果这个头盔真的有用，它就不会被存放在这里了，但他又不能这么提醒Draco，毕竟他应该很清楚这一点才是。

他真的清楚吗？

然而Harry的表情一定泄露了他的心情，一抹红晕爬上了Draco的脸颊......

之后，Draco看上去气坏了。他隔着桌子俯过身子，他们的脸从没有距离这么近过。

“你，救世主，无论什么事都想插手帮上一把的理想派，带着珍珠粉末，而这个破烂——”他的手指戳向那只已经被缩小的头盔，“——就是他们能给你的全部东西了？而且他们还让你觉得这就足够了？

躺在羊皮纸上的金属头盔在摩擦着滑动了一点。当Draco又一次没有戳到目标，他把它拿了起来，朝房间对面扔了过去。它把角落里被安放在箱子上的无线电撞翻了。在小盒子接触到地面的一瞬间，本就已经十分微弱的音乐声在一阵噪音的漩涡里戛然而止。

寂静支配了整个空间。Draco瞪着无线电，呼吸又一次变得沉重起来，手指蜷曲着抓向电线来缓解它们的颤抖。

他的反应......他的过度反应......Harry感觉到他的胸口一阵紧缩。

Draco也一定意识到他的行为有多么反常了。“我道歉，”他说，向下移开目光。“那是你的工作而我......”他靠上身后的架子，抻平衬衫和裤子上的皱褶；一小圈毛茸茸的灰尘成功的攀上了他的鞋带。“我没做好自己的工作。”他走过Harry身边，准备去捡那只头盔。

Harry抓住了他的手腕。“Draco——”

Draco后退着挣开他的手。“Harry，我们工作的地方隔着三道门。我现在的生活就是这三道门给的，我不该忘记这一点。你也不该忘掉。”

那三道门成就了一个傲罗与一个看门人身份上的差别，而后者正是Draco在魔法部正式的头衔。但也因为这三道门，当初那个身无分文的人才能变成现在这个自给自足的Draco。Draco没有任何取得麻瓜世界的工作所需要的证件材料而那三扇门正是Hermione说服魔法部雇佣Draco所需要的武器。比起让他去其他地方，不如把他留在这里，离黑巫师的追捕者只有三扇门的距离。否则即使失去了魔杖，他也可能会去做什么不法勾当；哪怕他现在收入微薄，还只是英镑，他也可能贿赂某人来替他求情。所有Malfoy家的人都有他们的**朋友**和**人脉**，不是吗？

既然当时的魔法部都无法反驳，现在又哪轮得到Harry说什么呢？

当头盔回到了桌子上，Draco看上去已经与平常无异了，肃穆疏离的气场仿佛把能灰尘都排斥开来。从衣服，到裤子，鞋带都是如夜色一般的漆黑，那团小毛球终于还是飘了下来，寻找下一个停留的地方，甚至连背景里的那首歌都回来了。他又扫视了一遍清单，目光停住了。Harry知道那最后一件物品是什么。

那是一件莫名其妙地出现在每一张清单上的东西; 也是唯一一件让Harry有点情感依赖的东西。

“最新的型号。”Draco摩挲着刚从盒子里取出的麻瓜手机的银色外壳。“你知道它在外面卖多少钱吗？”

然而Harry的眼睛追随的仅仅是Draco的手:它轻柔又优雅，仿佛未曾有一天失去使用魔法的能力。“不知道。”他很久之前就已经承认自己在了解麻瓜文化上的失败了。Draco在得到这份工作时被要求学习麻瓜文化，那时Harry和Hermione把他们的全部知识一股脑儿地塞给了他:来自Hermione的，是图书馆借来的一本本大部头，来自Harry的，是关于电子产品和园艺的杂志。

Draco把这些全部都读完了。虽说他当时坚称这完全出于其必要性，因为他需要了解刚好足够他在“他们”之间生活的知识，然而后来...

Draco的鼻子嫌弃地皱了起来。“把这手机交给你们这些人就跟把现在已经不知道到多少号的火弩箭交给Hermione没什么两样。”他强调着**“你们这些人”**的时候，眼神触到了Harry的魔杖，其中柔软的渴望突然变得冷硬——仿佛比起巫师他更接近一个惧怕魔法的麻瓜；好像宿于他体内的魔法生物为了生存下去，拒绝再回顾过往，仅凭着意志便使自己适应了判决给他的没有一丝魔法的环境。

但Draco把手机滑向Harry，让它远离了自己。“照顾好它，行吗？”这问题听起来与其说是要求更像是请求，Draco也后知后觉地发现了。所以他才徒劳地继续说道，“否则接下来你也只有翻盖手机用了，这辈子都是。”

Ron从没有**不**在“此生都只配拥有翻盖手机”的黑名单上的时候，但他一丁点儿都不介意。如果手机对魔法部真的有什么用处的话，那就只能是证明麻瓜和巫师世界天生便不能相容。大部分手机被还回来的时候都变成了灰头土脸、皱皱巴巴的破铜烂铁一块。Draco给Harry看过它们，然后它们就被埋葬在了衣橱前的那一堆里。

照顾好一只麻瓜手机意味着在与任何巫师领地或魔法痕迹距离五点五英里之内都不能打开它。意味着你要在口袋里装魔杖还是手机中做个选择，因为它们不能被放在一起。意味着你不能幻影移形，不能用飞路粉。有传言说它会让守护神晕头转向。

照顾好一只麻瓜手机意味着真心实意地假装自己是麻瓜。

“如果你想，我们可以把它留在这。我上次用的那个手机也没问题的。”它浑身都覆盖着刮伤和磕痕，很多都是Harry的杰作，但它把指责履行得很好，考虑到Harry从来都没法完美执行他想要和需要做的步骤，这点就难能可贵。

但他总有一天会做到的。当这间屋子不再像一条死路，一个为全无办法逃跑的猎物准备的陷阱。

“不，拿着它吧，我是说真的。”Draco提高了自己的声音，但很快又降了下去。“否则我会忍不住带它回家的。”他的喉结滚动了一下，目光垂了下去。“每一天。每一天我都被引诱着把它拿回家，打开它，用我的名字占有它。但这——”他小声说“——并不符合规定，对不对？”

是的，那就属于偷窃了。

“我不在乎我并没有可以打电话的人，发短信的人。我不在乎我的生活比起在某些照片集里不朽其实更适合遗忘。”Draco露出了一个细小而悲伤的微笑，终于对上了Harry的眼睛。“我就是我，Harry。无可救药；我看到自己负担不起的东西却还是渴望。”

他的骄傲也不允许他接受任何礼物。Draco甚至都不让Harry替他付眼镜的钱，他们俩的眼镜是麻瓜眼镜店有一次性购买两副优惠时一起买的。某一天Harry终于没办法再对Draco眯眼看东西的景象视而不见，便借口说他也需要一副新眼镜。那是他们唯一一次一起去麻瓜世界。Draco不光付了他那部分的钱，还由于为折扣感到羞耻而拒绝在任何人，包括Harry面前，戴眼镜。

“于是我开始想象不如把它的外壳搞坏吧，”Draco继续说道，声音小到刚好能被听见的程度，眼睛紧紧地盯着Harry身后很远的某处并不存在的幽灵。“把屏幕摔碎，就像麻瓜们都会做的一样。用我能找到的最黑的墨水把屏幕抹花。这样或许，只是或许，我就不会再渴望它了。”

“我能——”

“不行。记得规章制度。”Draco伸手挡住Harry的嘴，只留薄薄的一层空气将它们隔开，Harry咽下了他可以把外观破坏掉的提议；空气过于稀薄，他感觉难以呼吸。“而且我也意识到了，Harry。我自己就住在一个脏兮兮的壳子里，不是吗。当然，我并不想要这个壳子，但我又不像我的父母，有勇气离开它。至于那些裂痕——”他的手指向上抚去，撩开盖住Harry额头的刘海，“——几道伤疤...”他微笑着摇了摇头，“它们从来都不是能阻挡我的渴望的理由。_No me importa._” (*我不在乎)

然后Draco抽回了手。空气猛地涌了进来，吹起了Harry的心情又压痛了他的心。刚才的那只手已经开始忙着翻找一只天鹅绒袋子，把手机放进去，把拉绳扯紧，再打上一个蝴蝶结。他们身后的音乐又模糊不清了起来，声音渐淡成了潺潺的流水，忽而又恢复了，回到那三个字：

**智者说** **...**

小袋子到了Harry的手里。Draco的温度残留在Harry的皮肤上。

“而且，如果有什么东西是我想要又承担不起的，Harry，那么我现在不能也永远不会配得上它。所以，拜托，把它拿走吧。_Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente._” (*眼不见为净，耳不听为清)

[1] walking stick是杆䗛的俗称之一，在中文里俗称竹节虫、干柴棒

2.

**你可以随意选择用哪种类型的本能去解释它。尽管乍看之下，（蜜蜂）能够搭建出所有必要的角度和平面，甚至通过观察，确保（蜂巢的）建造准确无误的能力是相当不可思议的，但它的困难程度并不及我们最初的想象：我认为，只需服从几个极简单的本能，便可达成所有这些美妙的成果。**

**—— 查尔斯 达尔文《物种起源》**

出任务前的夜晚总是令人心怀惴惴、无法宁静的。Ron知道，所以他和Hermione带着Molly做的晚饭顺路来Harry家坐了一会儿。

“这是我找到的关于**穷奇**的资料。”Hermione卷起一小张她带来的羊皮纸，上面列好了要点，把它放到餐桌上装着清单里的物品的塑料袋旁边。Ron瘫在客厅的扶手椅里摇来摇去，裹着羊毛袜子的脚在空中晃荡。

“幸好这回不是我。”他扭头冲厨房里的俩人咧嘴一笑。

Hermione瞪了Ron一眼。“幸好Draco联想到了它。鼻子上被啃一口听上去倒是没那么糟糕，但是它被归为四大凶兽肯定是有原因的。”她把用过的盘子和餐具摞起来。“他肯定已经看完**《中国神话五千年》**了。他的书本供给还算充足吧？”Harry挠了挠耳朵，Molly的牛排和肾馅饼沉甸甸地填到了胃里，现在的他感觉既满足又放松。“应该没什么问题吧。倒是照他现在的这个速度，我们很快就要没书给他看了。”

直到难以置信的表情爬上了Hermione的脸，Harry才迟一步意识到自己的错误。无书可看这件事本身就是不可能存在的。“他现在好像不光看书，还开始边看边画了，”他急急忙忙地补充道。他跟她讲起了《物种起源》和那两张精细的护树罗锅和木棍儿的素描。

她思考了一会，眉心都皱了起来。但她没再说什么。“你们不继续上西语课啦？”她换成轻松的语气问道。

“啥西语课？”Ron问他们，他已经重新回到了餐桌上那堆糖浆馅饼怀抱。

“Harry和Draco在学习西班牙语。Harry买了课本。”

Harry想到他们昨晚的道别。想到Draco说的。Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. 他的字典说它的意思是**眼不见，心不烦**。

只是，后半段的字面意思是，**麻木的内心**。

“Draco想要有一天去加拉巴戈斯群岛看看。”**他真的想去吗？**Harry思索着。“再说我们才刚学完一年级的课程。”

Hermione把下巴搁在桌面上等着Harry说完。他突然感觉非常不自在。因为她的表情。

“就只是...几个小时而已。”确切地说是三十节课，每节课两个小时。“经过储藏室的时候顺路去了几趟。”

Ron皱起了眉头，从派上掰下一块酥皮。“几个小时学完一整年的课程？霍格沃兹应该把西班牙语加到OWLs课程里去。我绝对选这门课。”

Hermione了然的眼神变成了会心的微笑。

“你怎么能忍受那个房间的？”Ron继续说道，对自己的未婚妻“我什么都懂”的表情和Harry大概已经涨红脸的样子浑然不觉。“那儿的灰尘呐...我每去一趟，走的时候都觉得肺里的空气都要耗光了。而且它该死的太安静了，还带回声的，我发誓只要我开口说话，那些架子都得跟着晃，随时准备压到我身上。这个，当然啦，肯定就是Malfoy的谋杀计划。等我被砸成煎饼，他就能用复方汤剂伪装成我——雀斑美男子Ronald Weasley——走出去，吹着口哨走进夕阳...”他的胳膊超夸张地挥了一下，糖浆在桌子上画了一条线。Harry开始狂笑。

“Ronald Weasley，你把糖浆滴的到处都是了，而且你也不会吹口哨。”

“不许跟我争论这件事儿，Hermione。我真的问过Malfoy这是不是他的计划，他说是，但是必须要等到我把借走的东西都还回来之后，他才会下手。”

Hermione揉了揉她的太阳穴，Harry又爆发出一串大笑。“你为什么说里面很安静？Draco一直把那个东西开着接收无线电波啊。”

Ron看上去很困惑。“什么东西？”

“什么意思？**什么东西**？它一直在播放着呀。你知道的，那首听上去像...不好说...好像什么人把一串快要散去的旋律修修补补连到了一起一样？”

Harry从未想过用这种方式来形容那首歌。但又感觉很合适。

Ron舔了舔手指，皱起了眉头，他伸手去够盒子里最后一块糖浆馅饼，把它丢到了Harry的盘子里。“哥们，我不知道你在说什么。而且我，顺带一提，也不是...当时也不是唯一一个觉得那间屋子很诡异的傲罗，而且里面那位阴险狡诈的典狱长——”

“拜托，Ron。给你个提示？它的开头是，**智者说****...**”

Hermione从Harry留在桌子上的门钥匙许可上抬起头，那张印刷精美的纸片显然是个相当有趣的读物。

“你说开头什么来着？”她问道。

“**智者说，**”Harry重复了一遍。“我就只能听清楚这几个字了。就像我说的，那首歌的音质糟透了。我甚至都不知道无线电还能循环播放一首歌...有可能是哪个麻瓜出身的巫师或者了解麻瓜制品的人给它折腾了一通，发现不成功之后就给扔到储藏室里去了。总之，那应该是某种民谣。是一个男的唱的。”

“**智者说。**” Ron抱起胳膊，装作若有所思地点点头。“所以Malfoy是想瞒着你独占某个终极的智慧——”

“噢，我倒是对你所谓的终极的智慧有点了解。”Hermione打断他。她向后靠过去，把门钥匙许可和Harry其他的旅行证件摞到一起，嘴角翘了起来。边说着，她笑容里的得意已经稳步扩大到了有点恼人的程度。

“什么？”Harry和Ron一起半是疑惑半是惊诧地问道。

“**只有傻瓜才会急迫冒进。**”Hermione回答，然后俯身用手指从Harry的盘子里抓了一大块糖浆馅饼，这可太不像她了。“智者就是这么说的。那个所谓的贤者，我认为，是一个叫作Elvis Presley的美国人。”她拍掉手上的碎屑。“我妈妈...在上大学的时候相当沉迷地研究过他。”

Harry和Ron就这么瞪着她。“她是不是也用教科书里的东西编童谣啊？”Ron最后问道。“难道说这又是一个我需要习惯的Granger家的传统？”

Hermione站起来，靠在Ron的椅子背上，吻了吻她未婚夫的脸颊。Ron呻吟了一声，但他看上去不光是已经彻底准备好习惯那些甜得发腻的知识颂歌，甚至已经准备好去伦敦所有的地铁站把它们唱个遍了。

“至于剩下的箴言，就要靠你自己去搞明白了，Harry。万一Malfoy还有另一个谋杀计划呢，对吧？”

3.

**（引及物种的创造是相互独立的教义）在我看来，承认这种观点，等同于为了虚无缥缈的存在而否认客观准确的事实** **...... 只有老朽自负、活在过去的宇宙学家，才有可能会相信，贝壳化石从不曾是活物，而是被上帝用石头创造出来，用以模仿现今生活在海岸边的贝壳的而已。**

**—— 查尔斯 达尔文 《物种起源》**

有时候，Harry不知道自己更讨厌这两者之间的哪一样: 在离家几千英里的地方碰上不可预知的危险，还是当任务结束，肾上腺激素消退之后，只有他独自一人踏上归家的漫长旅途。

他点燃了一支烟。温暖又热情的金黄色火焰只跳动了一瞬，随后烟雾膨开腾起，侵蚀掉了那亮光。他不该抽烟的，他知道。他击败了黑魔王不是为了以后能用比那人更恶心的黑黢黢黏糊糊的焦油杀死自己。他只是太孤独了，渴望他人的陪伴——如果没有人会触碰他的手和唇，那么香烟这种东西也能凑合吧。

即使在Ron还在他的队伍里的时候，Harry也经常像这样在麻瓜的大街小巷闲逛，给Ron留出在宾馆给Hermione打长途电话的私人时间。有一次Harry回去得太早了，隔着门听到的东西简直令他尴尬的不行，于是他再也不敢打搅他们了，甚至连那段记忆都不敢再回顾一遍。现在连Ron都不在了，他的宾馆房间早就变成了开派对的地方。他两小时前出门的时候，Michael和中国傲罗们在用高粱酒把自己灌醉的目标上已经成功大半了。

这挺好的，真的。一场庆祝意味着没有人受伤。任务进行得非常顺利。那条火球龙和另一条威尔士绿龙受够了虐待，甚至加入了傲罗这一方跟他们一起战斗。至于那只**穷奇**，它为了看守设施已经被囚禁太久，早就分不清敌我，反而把那群育种员的鼻子咬了下来。这一回行动多亏了许多好运的保佑，而Harry表达感激的方式就是抽烟了。

风逐渐大了起来。天气预报说今晚有沙尘暴。Harry把夹克的领子立起来，端详着在钢铁和玻璃建成的一座座摩天大楼前沿着街道一字排开的木质临时摊位。成串的灯泡明亮又喜气，映照着同样快活的摊贩们的脸庞，他们仿佛既认识又喜爱每一个顾客。把来来回回的讨价还价变成了一场友好的体育运动，直到其中一方终于认输，比赛最终以点头和金钱易手结束。

面条、饺子和可口的炖菜的香气充盈着整条街道。一碗暖暖的饺子沉甸甸地待在Harry的胃里，帮他在渐起的风中稳住身形。但一个狭促地挤在巷口摊位吸引了他的注意。它没有冒着蒸汽的大锅，取代而之的是一排摆放整齐的烧烤签，每一根都是玫红色的，上面串着一只整个的烤蝎子。玫红色是聒噪而活泼的，与蝎子形成了鲜明的对比。不知为何，那些蝎子让Harry想起了Draco：它们乌黑纯粹、隐隐约约闪着光的外壳是只其中之一；还有它们阴险邪恶的过去和眼下的孤立无援。一瞬间，Harry开始幻想如果Draco看到这些会是什么反应，如果他也在这，在一条离家隔了半个世界那么远的街道上，有红色的沙尘在空中盘旋。

无论什么反应，那一定跟他收到明信片时截然不同：最初的困惑过后，在看不见的地方好像有什么连接被建立了起来，取代而之的是瞪大双眼的惊奇，接着仿佛瞬间丢掉了全部的礼节和修养，从Harry手中抢走了它，只留给他一个模糊的**谢谢**。Harry多希望他能用相机记录下这一系列的反应啊，虽然他更加渴望的是能再用双眼捕捉它，一遍又一遍地。

然而他并不明白那张明信片，抑或是上面的照片，到底有什么特别之处。Harry在之后的旅途中还买过许许多多的明信片，但再没有一张能激起Draco那样的反应。但他还没有放弃，在很多这样使他厌倦的夜晚，他就会在大街小巷转来转去，继续寻找相似的明信片。让自己有事可做。

他把魔法部配发的手机从口袋里拿出来，在一只特别闪亮的蝎子上对焦，咔嚓一声按下了红色按钮。摊主炫耀似地露出满口镶金和发黄的牙齿，招手示意他来买一只。Harry微笑着摇了摇头，缩了缩肩膀假装害怕地抖了一下。对方大笑着说了什么，可能是在喊他胆小鬼。

Harry知道这些照片最终会到那里去，跟他之前拍的所有照片一样：他在麻瓜公寓里的电脑硬盘上。归还到储藏间的手机必须清空所有内存。他应该把这些照片打印出来，这样才能把它们交给他最想分享照片的那个人。他是挺擅长归还东西的，迄今为止都没有为此收到过死亡威胁。但是至于分享...

他会做到的，总有一天。

他已经走到了街道的尽头。这里的店铺排布得更加分散，灯光也黯淡了许多。角落里，一个男人坐在手推车前的高脚凳上。电线在杆子上盘绕过去，一盏孤零零的灯泡晃悠悠地垂下来。

手推车上的商品被一张印满花朵的乙烯塑料布遮住了一半。书籍，CD，还有手持电风扇和阅读灯之类的小工具上面都覆盖着厚厚一层灰尘。两个衣着光鲜的中年妇女正在一个装着CD的盒子里翻翻捡捡，CD标签上原有的号码都被划去了，又重新按顺序写上了编号。大概是清仓处理的商品吧，Harry想。

她们扯着嗓子向男人问了一个问题。那人粗鲁地回答了，连头懒得抬起来。其中一个女人不悦地从盒子里抽回手，顺便推了它一把。她们匆匆离开，留下一个翻倒的盒子，一大摞彩色的方块儿就这么倾撒在了马路上。

那男人因为吵闹声抬起头瞥了一眼，接着又翻了一页书，再次沉浸到了自己的世界中。

Harry赶快往旁边躲了躲，想要避开它们，但就在这时他看到了一个摔裂的透明外壳下的名字。那人有着帅气的面庞、柔顺的头发和突出的下巴，他的头顶有用粗体印着的几个大字_Elvis Presley_。他手里拿着的麦克风的样式暗示着他已经是活在几十年前的人了。

Harry把烟丢到沥青路面上，用鞋跟捻熄。他弯下腰，把印着同一张脸的CD全部捡起来，买下了它们。他甚至还在粉色和绿色的小风扇下面找到了一台带着磕痕的CD播放机，也把它买了下来。至少这回摊主还费心清点了钞票，然后才又把脑袋埋进了他的书里。

直到走过了斑马线，Harry才意识到自己忘记了什么。他转过身，飞快地拍下了一张手推车的照片。

然后他飞奔起来。

4.

**宇宙中的万事万物都在挣扎着求生。用语言承认这一事实，是最简单的事情了。但困难得多的，是时时刻刻将这一结论装在心里——至少于我是如此。**

**—— 查尔斯 达尔文《物种起源》**

Draco可以走廊里的脚步声分辨出储藏室的那几个常客。Hermione的脚步声最好认，她有精准到无懈可击的步幅，又穿着她坚持认为符合人体工学的厚重的木底鞋。与Ron的身高互补的是他缓慢的步伐，他的足音听起来既稳重又令人安心的平稳，跟他很快就会出现在你面前的形象截然不同。Savage，他任务就是检查存货目录和指控Draco偷窃，实在是过分喜欢他那件拉链多到简直没有必要的麻瓜皮衣了，每次他大摇大摆地走进来的时候，Draco都能听见金属相互碰撞出的节奏。

然后还有Harry，他走路的回声之所以与众不同，是因为即使是从门槛到房间内那么一小段路，他都能走得变化多端难以预测。他左边迈出的步子比右边稍大一点。有时候他的脚步雀跃。当他穿戴着或拿着什么东西的时候，大幅摆动的手和胳膊总会碰撞上它们。最重要的是，每一步的回声都能准确又清楚地反映出他的心情，纵使那声音本身总是最难捕捉的。

Harry一般都会在下班后来找他，而Draco可以依此判断他这一天过得是否顺利。他能分辨出Harry是不是心里有事情，或者他在为某件事烦恼或犹豫不决。后者在最近出现得越来越频繁了——几乎成了日常——自从他们开始学西语之后。

Draco没有深究他烦恼的事情是什么。直觉告诉他这样最好。

今早，Harry打破了他以往的不可预测性。此时上午九点刚过，Draco才刚脱下风衣、换掉雪地靴。走廊里传来某人全速奔跑的回音，但除却紧迫感，那步伐却惊人的轻快和镇定。Draco靠塑料袋哗哗的声音才推测出那人已经转过了拐角来到了门口，然后等他反应过来这位访客是谁的时候，Harry已经站在房间里面了，雪花湿漉漉地在他的眼镜上融化。

这次Draco根本没时间打开他的收音机。他总是在没有其他人的时候开着它的。那些人里不包括Harry。这就是个可笑的习惯，Draco已经这么对自己说了一百万次了。自从他在衣橱的废物堆里找到那台无线电，他的耳朵早就已经听够了。最初吸引了他的注意的只是它上面的字迹——碎裂的底座上签着LE，扬声器的罩子里塞了一张纸条，上面用小而潦草的字迹写着，**有如河流终将入海**。像这样有题字发现算得上是少之又少。在储藏室里，你每找到一件有用的物品，都意味着还有九件东西留在这只是为了被遗忘——和有求必应屋一样。

甚至在他找到它的那天，这台无线电也拒绝调频到巫师无线电广播[2]，而是坚持播放这一首歌。甚至在那时，它附有的魔法也近乎消散了，梅林也绝猜不出到底是什么甜美或苦涩的回忆才有足够的力量推动它用濒死的气息唱出那首歌，这么日复一日，月复一月，哪怕旋律早已在窸窣噼啪的杂音中支离破碎。它再也没有播出过那天最先唱给Draco的两句歌词，但就是这两句，让Draco把开着它变成了习惯。Draco只知道，他再也不会听到那些词句了，他再也不会知道什么承诺能回应交握的两手，以及一生...

他在Harry来的时候还放着这首歌因为，或许，Harry会知道。

前提是...**假如**Harry真的注意到背景音里有这首歌的话。Draco从不知道确切的答案，直到这天早晨，奔跑而来的Harry既没有面红耳赤也绝没有气喘吁吁，向静默的收音机瞥了一眼。

但他什么也没说，一个暗示都没有。一瞬间的安静最终打破的只是他一瞬间的僵硬。他走向桌子，身体的每一个细胞都散发着活泼和自信。这是过去那个骑在飞天扫帚上的Harry，没有后来的他那种过分的温柔，过度的小心试探；不是那个会敲门来引起别人的注意，每周有三个晚上都会跟Draco一起磕磕巴巴地吐出带着糟糕口音的西语的Harry。

“我来还东西。“Harry说。尽管储藏室从未见到过阳光，但外面的清晨似乎为他裹上了光芒。他的眼睛闪耀着美丽的翠绿色;但讽刺的是，他们越是耀眼，就它们下面的黑眼圈就越引人注意。一时间，Draco开始想象Harry是从他不知道在哪儿的住址直接跑来魔法部的，踏着连夜的积雪，仿佛把厚厚的毯子踩在脚下。

“好。”

Harry把他那只哗哗作响的超大号的袋子——这只上面写着“IKEA”而不是“Tesco”——拎到了桌子上。里面装的头盔，已经恢复了原本的大小，倒向了一侧。有那么一会儿，Harry一直在尝试着把袋子立好，但最终还是失败了，引得他小声咕哝了两句。

最终，那根长长的铁鼻子安定了下来，像根大长钉子似的，直挺挺地戳在他俩中间。

“抱歉，我得走了。”Harry抬起头来看向Draco，嘴唇勾勒出隐约温暖的弧度，但又带着疏远。”傲罗的庆功会五分钟后就开始了，要办上一整天。”他一反常态地解释了许多，仿佛他的工作，他的日程安排还需要Draco知情一样。好像他们之间的三道门不存在一样。然后他停顿了一下，看上去是在等对方完全领悟这个消息，然后十指交叉。“但是我会回来找你的。很快。希望可以。”他向后退了一步，微笑扩大了一些，但眼里却写着难过，仿佛他早知道希望根本不大。他转过身，又跑了起来，然后消失不见了。

他也就在储藏室待了五分钟吧，不能再多了。

核准物品的清单被绑在了系口的带子上。Draco把眼镜从抽屉里取出来，把纸卷抻开，然后一个接一个地，边把东西放归原位边把相应的栏目勾划掉。窥镜。玉石吊坠。长鼻子头盔。看上去全无使用过的痕迹。Draco的胸口好像有什么拧成了一团。他应该感到高兴的，他告诉自己。这样就不用擦拭那些残留的泥泞与血迹了。这也说明这个任务并没有遭遇什么意外。Harry看上去也并没有受伤。那张清单是从傲罗部长那里来的，所以Draco也不需要为它缺乏的实用性负责。

四管珍珠粉末被皮筋绑在了一起。粉末只用掉了半瓶。要么是因为龙说到底还是太难引诱了，要么就是Harry觉得根本就没有引诱它们的必要。在Harry那天签下的爆炸形的“5”旁边，Draco在归还的那一栏也草草写下一个“5”

这样一来，Harry就不欠储藏室什么了，也不欠Draco任何东西。

单子上还剩下一件：那部手机。但袋子已经变得轻飘飘的了... Draco把它倒过来，发现它的确是空空的。Draco叹了口气。这就是Harry逃跑的原因吗？其他傲罗们，包括Ron Weasley，归还装备的时候总是丢三落四——这就给Savage冲Draco大吼大叫提供了一个便捷的理由，尽管他们两个都十分清楚那些丢失的物品对Draco的意义远比对魔法部来得重要。Draco的生活就仰赖于他们把东西都还回来，但实际上，魔法部如果想要换掉他这里最奇妙的麻瓜小玩意儿，他们需要做的仅仅是魔杖一挥，再付出一个铜纳特。这间屋子里的东西有多重要，Draco心里也差不多有个概念。那个新来的傲罗对珍珠粉末已经没有存货的消息只是耸了耸肩，还跟Draco说拜托，**拜托**留下那顶头盔吧，光是看着它就让人感觉尴尬。

“放轻松，这次任务不会是啥大事儿的，”Michael爽朗又温和地笑着对他说。他有一头跟Draco一样的金发，不同的是他笑容明亮，皮肤被透出被日光亲吻过的小麦色。“我跟Harry Potter搭档。听说他就是那个人。”在Draco不怎么友好的瞪视下，他总算是第一次露出了些许的不确定。“他是，对不对？”

Draco又不会为了一部丢失的手机而气急败坏。

一个全部财产就是被人憎恶的姓和一纸保释书的巫师，又有什么追究别人的权力呢。

直到Draco开始把袋子叠起来，他才注意到有什么东西藏在他的羽毛笔和墨水底下，先前靠那只过大的袋子的遮挡逃过了他的视线。它的玻璃屏幕冲着他闪闪发光，好像完全不在意已经落在它上面的灰尘，和一条长长的，看上颇为严重的，把它劈了个对角线的裂痕。

这是部手机。跟魔法部派发的那只是同一型号，只不过它的外壳是金色的。他伸手将它拿起来，然后...

墨水瓶翻倒了，好像它是被一条无形的线拴在了手机上一样。黑色的液体淌得到处都是，蹭在了Draco的手上和手机上，漫到了那团电线下面，然后是一摞羊皮纸，Hermione的书...

“该死。”Draco咒骂出声。特殊配方的魔法部的墨水是不可消除的。他没有魔杖，也就没法施魔法把它变干或者引它流到别处去。他把塑料袋套在手上，把大脑反应过来让他抢救的第一件物品推下了桌子。

《物种起源》砰的一声砸到地面上。**加拉巴戈斯群岛**的明信片从书页中滑了出来，落在了它旁边。接着他抓住了那几页羊皮纸，出借品清单就摞在他画的素描上面。墨水滴滴哒哒地在他的鞋上地上画了一条线。他把最下面几张湿掉的画揭下来放在一边。这下他再也不需要去分辨毒豹和花豹身上的花纹有什么区别了。

剩下的东西就不需要急着去抢救了。Draco用在橱柜里找到的清洁工具把它们挨个过了一遍。魔法部标配的家具是防墨水的，在一轮狠狠的擦拭之后就又变得像样起来。落到飞毯上的那些已经隐没在了它的纹路里。裹了墨水的麻瓜电线和插头看上去跟之前没什么两样。

即使如此，等到桌子上唯一剩下的就是那部手机的时候，Draco还是已经疲惫不堪，身体被颤抖所支配。手机的外壳已经变得漆黑，曾经闪亮的屏幕也被一团团干墨水掩盖。现在它浑身上下唯一还能反光的地方就是在屏幕碎裂时卡在裂痕边缘的细小的玻璃碎片。

他有一点想把这部手机扔到垃圾堆里去，跟在那儿撞来撞去最后彻底失踪的记忆球作伴去。他在抽屉里翻出药片，把其中一粒从锡箔纸包装里顶出来，滑到舌下。

他需要冷静下来。他需要思考。

他很清楚是谁把手机带进来的。墨水事故也不是什么意外。是Harry在他忙着翻腾袋子的时候施了魔法把手机绑在了墨水瓶上。之前的一切都是假的。都是个陷阱...

**这样也许，只是也许，我就不会再想要它了。**

Draco拿起那只摔裂了又被抹花了的手机。Harry为什么要把它放在他伸手可及、视域之内的地方，尤其还是在他特别要求对方不要这么做的情况下？他打开手机的后盖，半是希望里面除了黑色什么都没有，希望他看到的只会是一块浸了水的电池，一个损坏到无法被修好的手机。

当然事实并不会如他所愿。正如Draco预料到的一样，它完完全全是干的，连里面那张玫红色小便签条上手写的字迹他都能看得清清楚楚。

“带我回家，好不好？ 密码：8065.”

Draco把便签从电池上揭下来贴到桌子上。然后又把后盖装回去，轻轻地把手机放在了便签条旁边，玻璃屏幕朝向木质桌面。台灯上的钟表显示还有十分钟就到十二点了。还有五个小时五十分钟的工作时间在等着他。他还有五个小时五十分钟来仔细考虑是把手机带回家还是在废物坟场里将它埋葬。这东西污损得那么彻底，已经没有其他地方可以去了。除非Draco决定要把它带去哪里，任何地方。

他也可以要Harry把它收回去。感谢你为我展示，他可以这样对他说，证明我对某样东西的欲望确实会为了一条裂痕、一道伤疤...

**...证明像这样污迹斑斑的东西绝无可能也值得渴望、值得活下去...**

活下去。眼角的余光里，躺在地板上《物种起源》卷了边角的封面呼扇了两下，像是在认可他的想法一样。他把书捡起来，放在桌上手机的旁边。此刻他感觉这本书那么沉重。那颗落在Hermione名字上的墨点是造成额外增加的重量的元凶吗？他又在抽屉里翻找了一遍，找到了他的涂改液，用它把墨迹涂白，然后又用记号笔把她的名字描了一遍，循着她的笔迹重画了“i”头上代表一点的小圆圈。

他翻过一张张书页。上了年纪的纸张干净又纯粹。很久以前，Draco第一次听说达尔文和进化论的时候，他和她的世界也是如此单纯。那时的他坐在父亲的腿上，自己跟自己玩着象棋。他的父母在跟一整屋的客人聊天。把优胜劣汰加到宣讲里去，他们互相祝贺道，可真是个天才的想法。即使是达尔文这样的泥巴种也得同意巫师的确高人一等，他们拥有更加高级的性状，是确保存活的优势所在。

那是个美好的夜晚。Draco收到的糖果都够他吃上整整一个月了，而且，之后他还第一次被允许从父亲的高脚杯里啜饮了一小口火焰威士忌。他被呛得咳嗽连连，醉醺醺的父亲大笑着把一个吻印上他的额头，向他保证说，他会活下去的，因为适者生存说的就是像Malfoy家一样精通魔法、拥有天赋的家族。再后来，母亲把他抱上床，又给了他一个亲吻和承诺：未来某天他们会去游览那些群岛，那儿有鸟，鬣蜥和海龟...不会有Draco害怕的那些魔法生物。

如果当时的他们知道，Draco会去读一个泥巴种借给他的物种起源，不会知道他第一次见到那片群岛是在一个混血巫师送给他的明信片上，他们家族的倾覆也有那人的一份功劳。如果他们知道，未来若是没有这两人，Draco就不可能活下去。

如果他们知道，Draco会爱上他们中的一个。

他不知道事情是从何开始的。也许是他读到的关于麻瓜的事情越多，他就越情不自禁地对自己过去厌恶的东西生出亲近感，接着发展出依赖，直他的生存已经离不开它。他忍不住为那些事物赋予意义，再将情感注入意义当中——它们演变进化，变成了接近爱意的模样...

如果Draco还有爱他人的能力的话。

每一次Harry带着清单来找他，每一次他扮演病患，皱着眉头悄声说_Me duele_，Draco害怕自己的感情被拒绝就如他害怕得到对方的回应一样。 (*好痛)

如果那渴望无法负担的事物的虚荣、追求不应得的东西的贪恋，也能足够支撑他诉说爱意就好了。

**带我回家。**

那三扇门对Harry来说就没有任何意义吗？难道他们不意味着把某些东西，像是感情之类的，锁起来吗？通往这个房间的曲曲折折的走廊呢？难道它不是代表着任何发生在这里的事情到最后都不会有任何出路的吗？

钟表轻响了一声，分针指到了十二。

Draco突然意识到空气有多么安静。不光没了那首歌的旋律，傲罗们去吃午饭的喧哗声也不见了。那间办公室本质上就是格兰芬多塔楼2.0版。

然后他想起来Harry告诉他的：傲罗的庆功会。

庆功会一定是在魔法部内部举办的。既然到现在还没人来过，傲罗们也相当可能忘记安排别人负责监视Draco了。

换句话说，Draco可以走了。

他从桌上抓起那部手机和便签。当他忙着跌跌撞撞地穿上雪地靴，视线捕捉到了那张明信片，色彩明亮的翅膀被困在注定无法飞翔的纸片上。他把它也滑进防寒服的口袋。

接着，他也飞奔出了储藏室。

他坐地铁回家的一路上都充满了笨手笨脚和焦躁不安。抗抑郁药的能力终归是有限的。他差点把交通卡掉到轨道上，当他终于回到公寓，他拿着钥匙的手已经不听使唤了，最后他屈服了，改用了他其实一直都知道的办法，扭过身直接用肩膀顶开了门。

他的公寓，同往常一样，弥漫着一股发霉腐烂和性爱的气味。他绕过一个坏掉的打火机和一片烧焦的铝箔，紧接着呻吟和皮肤互相拍打的声音就充斥了他的耳朵。客厅里也没有多少亮光。百叶窗被放了下来，而在沙发上的人就是他的室友，正顶进自己众多情人之一的身体里。她一只手上拿着一支小小的玻璃管，淫荡的叫喊声显示她正享受着人生难得的快乐时光。咖啡桌上堆满了垃圾和各式各样的性爱玩具，只留了一个小角平放着一面镜子，白色晶体粉末在上面排出一条条细线。

“提前回家啦？”Aiden问道，气喘吁吁地退出来。 他把那女人翻过来，然后把一只打开的振动棒塞进了她身体里。她扭动着身子，尖叫声哽在了嗓子里。他跪坐着休息了片刻，阴茎只是半硬；它能这样保持好几个小时，然后他就会体验最猛烈的高潮：屁股紧绷，精液洒出来——

“想旁观的话随时欢迎。最后盛大的高潮啊之类的”Aiden冲Draco眨了眨眼睛，明显是跟Draco一样回忆起了那一晚。那晚Draco他室友的一日情人是个器大活好的男人，有着乱糟糟的黑发和纤长的肌肉，他看着他的室友射了那人一身。Draco不怎么低调地坐在房间另一端的折叠椅上把自己送上了高潮。

他从来都不想这样的。他从来都不想看Aiden做这些事情，或是当Aiden的情人爽约的时候允许对方舔舐他的皮肤，手伸进裤子抚摸他。他从来都不想让Aiden误会自己对他有意思的。

只是有些时候Draco真的感觉太、太孤独了。

Draco摇了摇头，才堪堪想起眼镜还架在他的鼻梁上。Aiden就不会拒绝这么划算的折扣，对不对？还能每月都从父母那收到一大笔慷慨的生活费的Aiden，现在还认为能抵挡安非他命的诱惑的Draco的品德能与天使相提并论的Aiden？那晚，他用舌尖玩闹一般扫过Draco的黑魔标记，调笑他保守又含蓄的室友还有他未见过的狂野的一面。那时他说，如果真有像Draco一样的人能爱上他，一样看着他经历过戒断失败又被送去戒毒的日子，却仍愿意照顾宿醉的他，给他做饭，他就再也不会沾染那东西了。他们两个都知道这些全都是谎言。

一份往期的镜报绊住了Draco的靴子。封面是狗仔队拍摄的Aiden的父亲，在游艇上被一群只着寸缕的女人包围着。Draco好几次都想把它扔掉，但它总会在几天后重新躺回地板上的某处。他把它捡起来，丢到折叠椅上。

他回到自己的房间，打开窗户让新鲜的空气涌进来，对它裹挟的寒冷不以为意。雪已经停了，午后一束束阳光流淌进屋内，照亮了狭小木桌上的每一幅素描、每一道坑坑洼洼的刻痕。那幅绘着他和Aiden的裸体，标记着人体结构的素描画也不例外。画中的Aiden不像他，左前臂上描出了结构透视线，皮肤上缀着的斑点也与Draco的洁白无瑕截然不同。自从上次他不小心让Hermione看到了这幅画，他就把它带回了家；Hermione自从上次Draco因为一次用药过量向她求助的时候就认识Aiden了...

她当时没有对这画做任何评价，之后也没有。可能她也看出来了，尽管Aiden关于自己戒毒的说辞是一番谎话，其他的话语却都是真真切切；可能她也觉得，Aiden在各方面都是Draco应得的那一类人，是他承担得起的那种爱情...

他口袋里的手机仿佛抗议一般地震动了一下。

Draco把手探进去。明信片最先触到了他的指尖，他把它抽出来，把它靠在插着双色康乃馨[3]的花瓶上。阳光让纸片上几个月以来被把玩所留下的折痕展露无疑，但也为鸟儿的羽毛镀上了一层光辉。Draco吹去浮尘，手指轻轻摩挲着它们的羽翼。

手机又发出了一阵虚幻的震动。Harry的耐心程度，正如传言所说，可绝对不是顶尖的那种，尽管当他待在储藏室的时候性子却总慢得不行。可能主人的急性子也能传染给他的所有物？Draco把它从口袋里拉出来，它漆黑的屏幕突然显得深邃又不可知。Draco真的正确地解读了Harry的意图了吗？Harry会不会只是想做一回慈善家，单纯是好心才买下了这个手机？来满足Draco的虚荣和贪心？

Draco深吸了一口气，按下了电源键。

一张穿在粉色签子上的黑色蝎子的照片在屏幕上亮了起来，焦距没有对好，屏幕一侧还被手指挡住了，不管是照片的质量还是主题的荒谬程度都很难跟一个新手机相配，但却非常适合他手里的这只。

他把密码输了进去。试了两次才摁对数字。登录之后的手机背景变得更古怪了。一个在碎花帆布下半遮半掩的手推车，照片里的男人刚从书本里抬起头，他有像Kneazle一样的眼睛。

他应该看一下照片库。

**照片**。打开的文件夹按日期和位置分好了类别。Draco认出了所有的图片；只有格兰芬多们才会觉得那些用品清单不会泄露他们的任务内容。每一个他都记得清清楚楚：Harry签走的东西，用到的东西。Ron在立陶宛那次任务后帮Harry交还回来的那袋物品上涂满了铁锈的深红色。在那之后的每天，Draco一遍遍地把它们挨个擦拭干净，一直到Harry离开圣芒戈。

Draco随便滑动手指，让它决定从哪里开始；拖拽，松开，拖拽，松开，直到它停在了一行字上面：**厄瓜多尔，基多**。

Harry从未有机会去过**加拉巴戈斯群岛**。他向Draco透露信息的并不多。黑巫师在从**旧金山教堂的中庭**汲取力量，他被要求留在那座城市里参与调查。他在附近的麻瓜店铺里买了那张明信片。

**我看到了这个，觉得它应该属于你。**基多的阳光一定猛烈极了。那天Harry走进储藏室的时候，脸颊是鲜艳的红色。他的话语充满了不确定，但表情却正相反。

Harry总是有办法相信他完全不需要相信的事情。

Draco凝视着Harry手里的明信片和上面写着的名字，_Islas Galápagos_。他一开始并没有反应过来。他的记性跟视力和做精细动作的能力一样，都不如从前了，直到那一刻之前他还是对现状心存感激的。鲜亮的羽毛呼唤着那段他早已遗弃的快乐回忆。

“你听说过进化吗？”面对Draco的沉默，Harry冒险继续推进话题。“它是从这里开始的... 我是说，这个概念是从这起源的。达尔文。适者生存...”

他想起来了。那阵香气，他父亲浸满火焰威士忌味儿的笑声透出的喜悦，统统飘进了他的感官。然后是他后颈柔软如羽毛的触感，他母亲轻柔的声音从很远、很远的地方传来。接着是安抚的一吻跟他道晚安，向他承诺，使他一直到那天都相信，适者生存说的就是像Malfoy家一样精通魔法、拥有天赋的家族。这是这个信念促使他愿做任何必要的事情来确保他父亲的预言--他自己--能够活下去。

Draco不记得他当时对Harry说了什么，或做了什么，但从那以后这张明信片便属于他了。

也是在不久之后，他意识到了一件事：适者生存指的是最适应现状的生物--那些让自己为生存环境而改变，接受命运的--却并不是他父母所理解的**天赋秉异**。

仅仅一词之差，却改变了一切。

他滑动着浏览那些照片。要是来形容这些图片，**天赋秉异**在这儿也绝占不了一席之地。幸好摄影技术不是拯救世界的必修课。大部分照片的焦距都没对上。比起高楼大厦它们更偏爱柏油马路。有几张好像是在被鸟群纠缠不休的时候意外拍下的。Harry并不在任何一张照片里，但却有颇多奇装异服的游客和隐藏在黑暗角落里无关紧要的人。镜头也成功捕捉到了几个吻。

Draco又浏览了下一组照片，然后再下一组。烤蝎子的前一张照片是一张嘴，正向一只被咬了一半的饺子靠近；Harry的手也太晃了，拍得那张嘴仿佛是正要送上亲吻的摄魂怪一样，饺子的猪肉馅儿就跟正要被它吸走的灵魂似的，马上就要从上面滑出来了。Harry明明拥有英国魔法界最出色的持魔杖的技巧，他到底是怎么拍出这么烂的照片的? Draco忍不住露出一个微笑。

但话说回来，他找球手的反射神经可能也是他能够拍下这其中的一些照片还不被发现和袭击的原因。

照片集在Kneazle眼碎花布手推车男人那并没有结束。Draco用点进最后一个目录，上面标记的是伦敦，时间是昨天。第一张照片里是一行字，写在跟那张“带我回家”一样的粉色便签纸上。

> 我拍照记录下了那些吸引了我的注意的东西。都是我在旅行杂志里看不到的。

Draco滑动屏幕。更多便签出现了。

> 我无法把目光从那些看上去格格不入的人身上移开，无论是在阳光下的还是在阴影里的。是活着走下战场的副作用吧，我猜。
> 
> 如果你看到一张街道的照片，那说明我在那条街上绊倒了。我喜欢飞天扫帚更胜过鞋子可不是没有理由的。鸽子这种生物跟我就是不对付。
> 
> 如果你看到了一张除了雨滴之外什么都没有的照片，那是因为有一次我被困在大雨里了。我喜欢玫红色。它看上去既有点儿滑稽有趣但是又那么生机勃勃，充满快乐，这我很喜欢。
> 
> 我发现嘴唇的特写可以既吓人又迷人。嘴是我们每个人都拥有的最重要的事物之一。无论是吃饭的时候，还是说话的时候。
> 
> 抑或是亲吻的时候。

Draco的拇指悬在屏幕上方盘旋了一阵。他的心跳开始加速了。Harry就要说到重点了。

> 我一直想告诉你这些照片背后的故事，Draco。我都做了什么，想了什么。我为什么拍下这些照片。在我的想象里，如果你跟我在一起，这些场景应该也会吸引你的注意，就像我一样。
> 
> 当然，在大街上摔个狗啃泥肯定会吸引到**所有人**的注意啦。但是我会想，你会不会笑呢。
> 
> 我想念你的笑声，即使是笑我也没有关系。
> 
> 我想看到你开心的样子。我最喜欢的西语词组是"_Estoy feliz_"。

他们一起学习这个词组的时候，Harry坚持要求Draco笑出来。Draco说这个提议简直tonto。**蠢死了**。于是Harry为了报复他的评价，开始一边背出表达情感的单词一边做出相反的表情。

最终，Draco笑了。

> 但是我不敢跟你分享这些照片。因为我撒谎了，与其说是对其他人，不如说主要是对我说的谎。我假装自己不在乎我们之间的那三道门。其实我在乎。

Draco的心沉了下去。他本以为Harry能说出他们俩之间那秘不可宣的感情，却没想到那偏偏就是被Harry否定了的东西。

特别是在他向自己的软弱屈服，把摔裂又抹花的手机带回家之后。那手机被紧紧地攥在他汗湿的手掌里，裂缝里的一丝干掉的墨汁收集到了足够的湿气，渗进了他手心的纹路里。

> 那几扇门让我很多事情都抱有怀疑，Draco。我不知道你是真的喜欢见到我，还是必须要见我，因为那几道门让你没有多少选择。
> 
> 我相信选择。我相信没有选择谈何爱情。
> 
> 有天晚上，我从一个带着手推车的猫眼男人那买了些音乐，然后我终于找到了那首能表达我心情的歌。我希望你在往下读之前能先去听一听。手机只存了这一首歌。

Draco一阵茫然，比被浮尘淹没的储藏室还要迷糊。他不记得自己读到的关于播放音乐的快捷键了。他的指印在屏幕上都抹出了一幅画，他才找到那行标题，简简单单的，“我的歌曲”。他在三角形上点了一下。

因为没有连耳机，电讯杂音混着轻柔舒缓的钢琴声从扩音器里传了出来。接着一个女人唱起了歌。他立刻认出了歌词的前三个字。

**智者说。**

Draco猛地站起来，椅子翻倒在地板上。他冲出了房间，跑过走廊，手机紧紧地握在手里。

“Draco?”他几乎没听到Aiden的声音。

他穿过被拿来充当厨房门的两个木板，跑过洗手间，梆地一声撞开Aiden房间的门。他的笔记本电脑藏在被子下面，Draco把它拖出来，把耳机拽下来。他试了好多次才把插头连到手机上，耳机塞进耳朵里。

那首歌还在播放着。女歌手继续唱下去，声音透着甜美的温柔，隐约露出一丝遗憾。它让Draco想起了那双绿色的眼睛，在柔和的白光中注视着他，那双眼睛可以微笑，烦恼，展露出悲伤和愤怒，但它下面的那张嘴却总是在跟新旧词组艰苦搏斗。

**我应该留下吗？**

**这是否也是一种罪呢？**

Draco摘下眼镜，把额头靠在手机上，一直到这首歌结束。它循环着又从头播起。一遍又一遍地。等到房间里的小夜灯亮了起来，表示百叶窗的另一边已经是夕阳西下，他才注意到自己正蜷缩在Aiden的床的床尾。

而且他还在哭泣。他有多久没有这么哭过了，自从...自从**神锋无影**把他的皮肤剖开；自从他倒在那儿的瓷砖地面上，眼睁睁地看着血液涌出他的身体；自从他以为连他的眼泪都变成了猩红色，因为他已经没有泪水可流。

但现在，他感觉胸口紧紧的，心脏仿佛被什么撑满又捏住，好像他的血液在随着疼痛倒流--流向泪水如瀑布一般跌落的地方。

**有如河流，终将如海**。Draco想起他与Harry的初遇，在长袍店。他想起他们两个经历了什么，一起的，不在一起的，都是从那一刻开始的。如果历史是一条河流，历经干涸和改道的威胁，被污染和废弃的残渣堵塞，最终却总能够汇入海洋。这就是**一定**，或者**命中注定**的感觉吗？即使Harry握住了Draco的手，他的整个人生......

即使Draco没能阻止自己陷入爱情......

Draco答不出来。他已经不会思考了。

他旁边的床垫沉下去了一些。Draco抬起头。Aiden隔着被子坐在了床上，还是赤身裸体，阴茎是软的。他汗津津、瘦骨嶙峋的手，捋了捋Draco的头发，帮他把一缕发丝掖到耳后，顺手取下了一只耳机。

“还好吗？是Harry， 对不对？”

Draco抹掉眼泪，一脸震惊。他跟Aiden讲过Harry和他们的西语课，但只是在他确信Aiden宿醉的后遗症严重到一个字都听不进去的时候。他点点头，算是回答他的两个问题。

“那我就让你一个人待着吧。就只是...确认你没把我的笔记本摔了。”Aiden微笑着说道，他渴求毒品的身体抽动了一下，四肢不自然地挪了挪。“我得再来一发了。最好赶快回去，免得那个蠢婆娘把我的冰都吸完了。”他从床上跳起来，好像皮肤突然着火了一样，单脚向卧室门口蹦过去。

但他在门口停了下来。他思考了一瞬，手掌轻轻地贴在木质的门框上。然后他转头看向Draco。

“如果真有人像你那样为我哭泣，我发誓......”

Draco知道他没说完的话是什么。那个谎言。

“但是这也是为什么我要回去，回我的“线”那里。”Aiden顿了顿。“告诉我，你的Harry...那个幸运的混蛋...他配得上你这样好的人，对吗？”

Draco不知道该怎么回答他。他凝视着Aiden，手上握着手机和眼镜，贴在靠近胸口的地方。他看上去一定彻头彻尾的可笑极了，身体蜷缩成胎儿一样的姿势，眼睛又红又肿，潮湿的头发纠缠成一绺一绺地散在深色的床单上。

“哦上帝呀。一个自卑的天使。”面对Draco的沉默，Aiden轻笑一声，扩散的瞳孔依旧传递出心软的目光。他身上的每一块肌肉都在颤抖，渴望动起来。“跟他聊一聊，好吧？两个有魔力的单词：_Te amo_。你说出来。让他也说出来。我给你...我下一次崩溃之前这么多的时间。你可不能边闷闷不乐边给我做饭。”他冲Draco眨了眨眼睛，笑容里的悲伤扩大了许多。

然后他就离开了。

Draco靠着角落坐起来，拉过被子盖在自己身上。外面肉体拍打的声音又响了起来，比上次更猛烈，也比之前任何一次都不顾一切。他把Aiden没替他摘掉的耳机取下来，重新输入了密码，回到照片集上。他还没把最后一套照片看完。

又一组玫红色的便签条出现在屏幕上。

> 我知道唱歌的人不是我们都熟悉的那位。我希望有人能唱这首歌给我听，因为我一直想象，储藏室里的那个男声是在为你而歌。
> 
> 不过即使不是也没关系。那也不会改变我已经爱上你的事实。
> 
> 那也不会改变我的梦想。我希望有一天我们两个能一起去**加拉巴戈斯群岛**，作为朋友，作为幸存者。让那些大鸟和海龟见证我们坚持了多久，我们一起走了多远。
> 
> 我把我的号码留在“联系人”里了。如果你也跟我一样，梦想着有一天我们能去游览那些岛屿，并且——如果有可能的话——让我们的关系更进一步，请给我打个电话，发条短信，或者在我的语音信箱里留一个“hi”吧。
> 
> 只要我还没有收到你的回信，我就会永远假设这个手机和它里面的信息都不存在。你需要多少时间都没关系：麻瓜的无线电波里没有那几扇门。我只是想向你传达我的感受。
> 
> 这些都是我欠你的。这些都是我欠我自己的。
> 
> 期待你的回信。 ——Harry

[2] Wizarding Wireless Network

[3] 双色康乃馨的花语是不能够说出口的爱情

5.

**这是一种宏伟壮丽的生命观** **...... 即，在这颗受万有引力的束缚、只能在固定轨道上旋转的星球上，生物都始于一个基础的单体，却得以分化出无数可惊可叹的种群。且生命不止，演变不息。**

**—— 查尔斯 达尔文《物种起源》**

Harry一打开门就看到了咖啡桌上那只眼熟的笑眯眯的粉色鹰头马身有翼兽。这只填充玩具是他侄女的最爱。Harry住在格林德沃广场，但他还在麻瓜伦敦买下了一间公寓，方便住在一条街区以外的表哥一家在想要的时候--或者需要的时候--来拜访他。Poppy Dursley咯咯的笑声引发的幼年魔法事件比Harry几十年前的时候还猛烈、频繁得多，正跟她活泼的性格相配。

Dudley曾经那么惧怕魔法的一个人，也不忍心抹消他女儿的笑声。于是他联系了Harry，一个月之后又送了一只手机给他作为谢礼。那手机就一直躺在了Harry的橱柜里，被彻底遗忘了，直到Harry完成了最近的任务回家之后。

现在，手机的通讯录里有了一个名字，一串号码。

他把袍子挂起来，揉了揉他被寒风冻得裂开、吹得发疼的指节。他都开始担心是不是那只玩具在某种意义上导致了他的电话在整个周五晚上，周六，和今天几乎整个早晨都没响过。

他的靴子不肯被轻易地褪下来。Harry嘟囔了一句脏话，把脚后跟磕回靴子里，跑进房间。雪化成的黑糊糊的水渍很快就会被弄得到处都是，但他打算待会再去担心这个。他快速地拍打一遍自己，确保他身上没有任何魔法物品之后才从抽屉里取出手机按下电源键。

语音信箱里有一条消息。是他整个周末都在等的那个名字。

不，该说是等了两年的那个人才对。

他把免提打开，按下播放键。

开头先是啪沙一声，手机靠上某个平面的声音。几秒钟的寂静之后，是那首歌。Harry已经无比熟悉的歌曲开始播放，从附近的音乐播放器里传来的旋律带着一点静电的声音。

**智者说**

**只有傻瓜才会急迫冒进**

随着第二句结束，又有一阵沙沙的声音，这一次比之前轻了许多。手机被轻微地移动了一点，因为一丝触碰，或是它主人紧张的颤抖。那歌声，音乐，消失了。

Harry的心脏不安地跳动着，他静静地数着对面沉默的秒数。他的呼吸与另一边同步，极沉又极浅，风声的私语清晰可闻。突然间，一切都显得过于吵闹了。Harry关掉扬声器，把冰凉的玻璃屏幕贴上耳朵。

他等待着。

随着Elvis Presley的歌声响起的是另一个人的声音--一个无比柔和但清晰的男性的嗓音，音准或许不够完美，但那轻轻拖出的尾音在Harry的耳中是他此生听过的，也是他这辈子能够听到的，最美妙的声音。

**但我却情不自禁爱上了你。**

\- End

**Author's Note:**

> 作者notes:  
下面是由Elvis Presley（猫王）演唱的Can’t Help Falling in Love的完整歌词。文中Harry也提到了由Haley Reinhart翻唱的版本。
> 
> Can't Help Falling in Love  
Words & Music by George Weiss / Hugo Peretti / Luigi Creatore
> 
> Wise men say 智者说  
Only fools rush in 只有傻瓜才会急迫冒进  
But I can't help falling in love with you 可我仍情不自禁爱上了你  
Shall I stay? 我能留下吗？  
Would it be a sin 如果我情不自禁爱上了你  
If I can't help falling in love with you? 这也会是一种罪吗？  
Like a river flows 有如河流  
Surely to the sea 终将入海  
Darling, so it goes 吾爱，要知道  
Some things are meant to be 有些事是命中注定  
Take my hand, 牵起我的手  
Take my whole life, too 我的一生都交给你  
For I can't help falling in love with you 因为我情不自禁爱上了你
> 
> 译者notes:  
这篇的语言实在是太美了，那种Draco和Harry两人在灰蒙蒙的现实感里犹犹豫豫地兜圈子，最后终于能一起向前走的感觉太棒了呜呜呜  
我第一次读这篇文是2018的9月份，can't help falling in love这首歌我从暖洋洋的秋季循环到了白茫茫的严冬，一直特别特别喜欢，接下来的一年更是好好地体验了一把人生的大起大落。它还让我想起了几年前那些为了逃避现实而被自己睡过去的冬季下午，终日厚重的云层和洁白冰冷的阳光。但我们总是能走过去的。  
对，就是这篇翻译被我拖了一年多的意思(捂脸


End file.
